White Raven
by Noir kitty
Summary: Al and Lilly are dead,Raven was the only one who could have saved them,two new Exorcists, Rin and Souta are placed under Ravens care, Will they be able to make Raven Smile or will the same Fate as Al and Lilly happen to them. Totally suck at summary's DX
1. Beginning

Herro~, This will be my second story, and I really hope its good :D but I think it sort of failed DX

If there is any thing you think needs to change or I need to add please tell me, and yes I know I have horrible grammar.

Enjoy~ XD

….

'_**Please! Don't go…Al, Lilly!'**_

My hand reaching out as if I could grab them and pull them back.

Lavi was trying to pull me back, without success.

Again I screamed out there names.

I lost sight of them as Lavi picked me up, When I turned around they were already stepping in to the Arc, Al turned around to look at me, tucking his black hair behind his ear. He smiled, His blue eyes gleaming with hidden tears, sadly he waved at me and stepped in to the light of the Arc. Lilly, who waited for Al, peeked under her chestnut brown hair, her light brown eyes meeting mine. Tears. Strong, hardy, happy Lilly was crying, I reached out my hand, wanting her to come back and never leave. She mouthed to me as if she did speak she would fall to pieces.

_Goodbye._

Lavi's jacket was stained with my tears, he and I where kneeling on the ground. Lavi had been so good, even though the head was yelling at him to take me away, he stayed just long enough for me to say good bye.

That thought made me break down in tears. A hand touched my head, not Lavi's, I looked up to see Lenalee crouching beside me, Allen was standing beside her, Lenalee smiled but it ended up with her crying and holding me. She and Lilly had been good friends.

'I'm sorry' I sobbed ' I should hav….'

'No!' She cut me off 'It's nobody's fault, nobody knew this was going to happen'

_**I did.**_

I lay on my bed, looking at the locket, I remember the day when I got it, my **Birth Day**.

'_Raven!' I looked up to see Lilly and Al coming up to me, Lilly was hiding something behind her back._

'_We got you something' Lilly handed me a small box with a bow on it 'Open it~' _

_I carefully opened the box, I gasped when I saw the heart on a chain._

'_Its beautiful'_

'_Hahaha open it~' Al smiled at the confused look on my face 'Here let me show you' He picked up the heart and clicked it open, 'Look it's the first time we met' He placed the locket in my hand, a small picture was inside of the black of the heart. It was us, there was Al grinning with his black hair pulled out of his face with barrettes, Lilly had long hair black then, her head was on top of mine, her chestnut hair mixing with my blond hair. Me, smiling with all I had, my large green eyes seemed to be full of light. It felt like a long time ago, but it was only year ago._

'_What is this for?' I asked, I never got any thing as pretty as this._

'_Since you don't know when your birth day is, we decided that the day we met will be your birth day' Lilly said smiling._

'_Today is that day,' Al said ' and that means…'_

_Both of them smiling, saying at the same time._

'_**Happy Birth Day Raven'**_

I pressed the locket up to my heart, tears that I thought had dried up spilled down my cheeks.

I looked at the clock that Al and placed there so I would never be late. 4:30 it read, Komui wanted me to go to his office for something at 4:45.

I got out of bed and pulled my gray shorts over my black tights, I was wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt, it was cold so I pulled on one of my baggy brown sweaters, slipping on my boots I left the room.

Was it a mission? Or was it something to do with Al and Lilly, there bodies where never found.

Before I entered Komui's room I wiped the sleep from my eyes and the left over tears, I knocked.

'Come in'

I pushed open the doors a bit and slipped in, my feet crunching on the papers covering the floor, Komui was sitting at his desk witch was also over flowing with paper, the couch witch was in front of the desk had two people sitting on it.

'Ah Raven' Komui said 'Come and sit down'

I walked over to the couch and looked at the two people.

The closet to me was a girl, around the age of 18, she had brown hair with bleach blond bangs and gray eyes, she was wearing the Exorcist coat. The other one who was also wearing the coat with the hood pulled over black hair and pale skin, I could barely see his purple eyes under his bangs.

'This is Souta' Komui pointed at the boy 'And this is Rin, they are new here and I was wondering if you would show them around, intrudes them to people and get to know them' The last line made me look at him, he looked at me and I knew what he wanted me to do, Make some friends.

'So…Where do you guys wanna go?' I asked.

'I wanna get something to eat! Or I'll like starve to DEATH!' Rin said throwing her hands up in the air 'What do you wanna do Souta?'

'….Whatever…I'm sort of….Hungry' Souta mumbled, going red as I looked at him.

'Well then lets go eat!' Rin grabbed Souta's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

'Um…That's the wrong way' I said, pointing 'Its this way'

'I knew that!' Rin grabbed me with her other hand and pulled me down the hallway that lead to the cafeteria. 'You didn't…really know the…right way did you?' Souta said, running to keep up with Rin.

'Shut up Shorta' Rin grinned 'As long was we have Raven we'll never get lost, Right?' She looked at me.

'R….Right!'.

…

This is the first chapter, I don't really know where this is going, all I know is that I'll try to make you cry when you read it!

I've been wanting to write this foe a long time and I've had a writers block with _**Black Vow**_, hopefully that wont happen with this one!


	2. Lies

'Welcome home' Komui said 'How was the mission?'

'It was okay, Souta and Rin did great' Raven said smiling.

'I'm happy to see there getting along with the life style' Komui said 'Any way! You can go take the innocence to Hevlaska can't you~'

'What!' Raven said, looking worried 'You know she gives me the creeps…and….well….'

'Go~' Komui said pushing me out the door and slamming in shut, the affect was ruined when the door hit a book in the door way and swung back and hit Komui in the face.

'Karma'

Raven bumped in to Souta as he was walking back from seeing Hevlaska.

'H..Hi Raven…You look like you just saw a ghost'

'I just dropped off the innocence we got from are mission to Hevlaska'

'Ah…..Have you seen Rin?'

'No, she's probably stuffing her face'

'Raven….Do you think its weird that Rin disappears at random times?' Souta asked me, biting his finger nail.

'I never really noticed' Raven said, shrugging his shoulders.

'I knew her before we came here and…she never disappeared like this' Souta said, his voice edged with worry.

'Like I said she's probably stuffing her face, I'm going to get a bit to eat and you can tag along to see if she's there or not' Raven said as he turned a corner and bumped right into something.

'Oops, sorry I didn't see you there'

Raven looked up and saw a tallish person with red hair and emerald green eyes, a cross was hanging on a chain around his neck.

'Its okay, I didn't see you either' Raven said, as he and Souta moved around the red head.

'Um, you guys wouldn't know where Komui's office is would you?' He asked scratching his head.

'Keep on going down this hall way and turn left and it should be right there' Souta blurted out, turning red as Raven looked at him.

'Okay thank you….?'

'He's Souta and I'm Raven'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Leon. I'll see you arou….' Leon was cut off by a loud yell down the hall way.

'Master! We finally found you, Komui's office is right here! Get over here or Ciel will rip out you small brain!'

'What! I don't have a small brain!' Leon turned and started walking towards the voice, he turned around before he was out of sight 'I'll see you around!' and he was gone.

'We have a problem'

'_And what would that be~ 3'_

'_It seems the exorcists who was able to be-friend the traitors is here in the Black Order'_

'_Humm~, that dose complicate things, he will be able to see you're true form…He will go on a mission and you can take care of him 3'_

'_Yes I will like that very much, I must go and play with my new friends, shale we talk later Duke?'_

'_I will call you when the time is right and blood shed is needed 3'_

The next day.

'Another mission?' Raven asked 'Is Rin and Souta coming as well?'

'Rin is on another mission right now and Souta in going to be coming with you as well as Lavi and another new exorcists as well'

'Why so many?'

'Two Noah's where spotted including the White haired one and Innocence has been found by a finder, we need all we can get, you will meet with every one at the Ark room'

'Right, I guess I might be seeing you again' And with that Raven left.

'Good luck' Allen called after us as we stepped into the light of the Ark.

Al.

_Lilly._

They came out to a white street lined with tall white billings.

'Wooooow' Was all Leon said looking around 'This place is pretty cool'

'I..thought it would be more….gloomy..' Souta said pulling his hood over his eyes.

'Yea same here' Raven said smiling.

'Are you guys just gonna stand there with you're jaws hitting the ground' Lavi said standing by a door labeled Chelmsford 'This is the door, hurry up'

Souta ran and joined Lavi as Raven and Leon walked up to them.

'Leon?'

'Yess'

'Who was that boy who was calling you yesterday?'

'My friends, they can't come because of…compactions'

'But he called you Master?' Raven asked as they got to the door, puzzled.

'It's sort of a long story'

'And we just love long stories' Lavi said 'In you go' He said as he pushed them in to the now open door.

What they meat was not a quite street at night but smoke, rubble and the smell of blood.

…..

READ!

If you want to know what's going read my other story **A Black Vow **and it will start to make sense. I will up date **A Black Vow** as soon as I can! (I'm sort of having a writers block with that story) Also if you know what the Noah call the Millennium Earl it will make more sense(google it)

Please review! And tell me if there's any fixing needed to be done!

Noir Kitty~


End file.
